Ring indicators are in use in conjunction with answering services and automatic call recording devices. If a telephone has rung in a user's absence, the indicator serves to inform the user that a message may have been taken. One such device comprises a plunger which is projected when ringing occurs. Reset is achieved by manually depressing the plunger. Another device employs a magnetic field to advance a visual indication of ringing into view on a unit attached to the telephone housing. Here, manual reset by depression of a plunger is also needed. In systems adapted for other telephone applications, automatic reset mechanisms do exist. None of the above devices have succeeded in utilizing existing telephone functions to full advantage in the visual indication of ringing.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to utilize as much as possible existing components and functions of telephone station sets in achieving a visual ring indicator, thereby minimizing the complexity and cost of equipment and installation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a completely automatic visual ring indicator for use with telephone answering systems and in other applications where such indication is desirable.
An added object of the invention is to contain the indicator apparatus within existing telephone housings.